jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Shirley Scott
|origin = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |death_date = |instrument = organ |genre = Bebop, hard bop, jazz blues, soul jazz |occupation = Bandleader, composer, organist |years_active = 1955–1995 |label = Prestige, Impulse!, Atlantic, Cadet, Candid |associated_acts = Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis, Stanley Turrentine, Al Grey, Jimmy Forrest |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Shirley Scott (March 14, 1934 – March 10, 2002)Thedeadrockstarsclub.com - accessed May 2010 was an American hard bop and soul-jazz organist. She was best known for working with her husband, Stanley Turrentine, and with Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis, both saxophonists. She was known as "Queen of the Organ". Biography Born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Scott was an admirer of Jimmy Smith, and played piano and trumpet before moving to the Hammond organ, her main instrument, though on occasion she still played piano. In the 1950s she became known for her work (1956–1959) with the saxophone player Eddie Davis, particularly on the song "In the Kitchen". She was married to Stanley Turrentine and played with him from 1960 to 1969. Later, she led her own group, mostly a trio. Saxophonist Harold Vick often played with her. In the 1980s, she became a jazz educator and became a highly known and respected member of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania's jazz community.'Organ queen' Shirley Scott dies". March 13, 2002. New Pittsburgh Courier. Scott died of heart failure in 2002, which was hastened by the diet drug fen-phen. Scott won an $8 million settlement in February 2000 against American Home Products, the manufacturers of the drug cocktail. Selected discography As leader *1958: Great Scott! (Prestige) *1958: Scottie (Prestige) *1959: Scottie Plays the Duke (Prestige) *1959: Soul Searching (Prestige) *1958-60: Shirley's Sounds (Prestige) - released 1961 *1958-60: The Shirley Scott Trio (Moodsville) *1960: Soul Sister (Prestige) - released 1966 *1960: Mucho, Mucho (Prestige) *1960: Like Cozy (Moodsville) *1961: Satin Doll (Prestige) *1958-61: Workin' (Prestige) - released 1967 *1960-61: Stompin' (Prestige) - with Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis released 1967 *1961: Hip Soul (Prestige) *1961: Blue Seven (Prestige) - released 1965 *1961: Hip Twist (Prestige) *1961: Shirley Scott Plays Horace Silver (Prestige) *1962: Happy Talk (Prestige) - also released as Sweet Soul *1963: The Soul Is Willing (Prestige) - with Stanley Turrentine *1962: Drag 'em Out (Prestige) *1963: For Members Only (Impulse!) *1963: Soul Shoutin' (Prestige) - with Stanley Turrentine *1964: Travelin' Light (Prestige) - with Kenny Burrell *1958-64: Now's the Time (Prestige) - released 1967 *1964: Blue Flames (Prestige) - with Stanley Turrentine *1964: Great Scott!! (Impulse!) *1964: Everybody Loves a Lover (Impulse!) *1964: Queen of the Organ (Impulse!) *1965: Latin Shadows (Impulse!) *1966: On a Clear Day (Impulse!) *1966: Roll 'Em (Impulse!) *1967: Soul Duo (Impulse!) *1967: Girl Talk (Impulse!) *1968: Soul Song (Atlantic) *1969: Shirley Scott & the Soul Saxes (Atlantic) *1970: Something (Atlantic) *1971: Mystical Lady (Cadet) *1972: Lean on Me (Cadet) *1973: Superstition (Cadet) *1974: One for Me (Stata East) *1979: Oasis (Muse) *1991: Great Scott! (Muse) *1991: Blues Everywhere (Candid) *1991: Skylark (Candid) *1992: A Walkin' Thing (Candid) With Stanley Turrentine *1961: Dearly Beloved (Blue Note) *1963: Never Let Me Go (Blue Note) *1963: A Chip Off the Old Block (Blue Note) *1964: Hustlin' (Blue Note) *1966: Let It Go (Impulse!) *1968: Common Touch (Blue Note) As sidewoman With Mildred Anderson *''Person to Person'' (Bluesville, 1960) With Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis *''Count Basie Presents Eddie Davis Trio + Joe Newman'' (Roulette, 1957) *''The Eddie Davis Trio featuring Shirley Scott'' (Roost, 1958) *''The Eddie Davis Trio featuring Shirley Scott, Organ'' (Roulette, 1958) *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Jaws'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook, Vol. 2'' (Prestige, 1958) *''The Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis Cookbook Volume 3'' (Prestige, 1958) *''Smokin''' (Prestige, 1958) - released 1964 *''Very Saxy'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Jaws in Orbit'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Hear My Blues'' (Bluesville, 1959) *''Bacalao'' (Prestige, 1959) *''Eddie "Lockjaw" Davis with Shirley Scott'' (Moodsville, 1960) *''Misty'' (Moodsville, 1960) - released 1963 With Al Grey *''Al Grey Live at Travelers Lounge (Travelers, 1977) *''Al Grey / Jimmy Forrest Quintet Live at Rick's (Aviva, 1981) With Joe Newman *''Soft Swingin' Jazz'' (Coral, 1957) References External links *class=artist|id=p7505/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music discography *Shirley Scott discography by Doug Payne *Shirley Scott discography at Jazzlists *BBC Radio 2 *Shirley Scott's last filmed public performance, playing with Joey DeFrancesco at an organ summit in her honor in 1999. *''The Scotsman Obituary, accessed July 4, 2012 Category:Organists